The present invention relates to the conversion of the chemical energy of a reaction into electrical energy. The present invention is related to some extent to fuel cell technology where chemical energy of a reaction is also converted into electrical energy. The three major components that constitute the heart of a fuel cell are the fuel electrode (anode), oxygen electrode (cathode), and the electrolyte. Advancement in fuel cell technology has been limited to some extent by a number of continuing design challenges associated with durability, water management, heat management, fuel storage, fuel delivery, air delivery, coolant delivery, and power conditioning. Although the scope of the present invention is not limited to devices incorporating specific advantages or solving any particular problems, it is worth noting that the various embodiments of the present invention may be utilized to address one or more of these design challenges.
Various devices and methods for achieving electrochemical energy conversion are presented in detail herein. Additional devices and methods not specifically disclosed herein may be gleaned from the various descriptions of the present specification. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrochemical energy conversion cell is provided. The cell comprises first and second cell portions and first and second reactant supplies. The first cell portion comprises a first catalytic electrode and a first electrolytic or polarizable dielectric portion interfaced with the first catalytic electrode. The second cell portion comprises a second catalytic electrode and a second electrolytic or polarizable dielectric portion interfaced with the second catalytic electrode. The electrochemical conversion cell is configured to inhibit substantially all transfer of ions from the first electrolytic or polarizable dielectric portion to the second electrolytic or polarizable dielectric portion. The first and second reactant supplies are in communication with the first catalytic electrode and the second catalytic electrode. The energy conversion cell is configured to enable the first and second reactant supplies to communicate selectively with the first catalytic electrode and the second catalytic electrode. The selective communication of the first and second reactant supplies with the first and second catalytic electrodes may be attributable to alteration of the reactant supply flow paths or to movement of the first and second catalytic electrodes.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electrochemical energy conversion cell is provided. The cell comprises first and second cell portions. The first cell portion comprises a first catalytic electrode and a first electrolytic or polarizable dielectric portion interfaced with the first catalytic electrode. The second cell portion comprises a second catalytic electrode and a second electrolytic or polarizable dielectric portion interfaced with the second catalytic electrode. An ion transfer barrier is interfaced with and positioned between the first and second electrolytic or polarizable dielectric portions.
In accordance with additional embodiments of the present invention, methods of operating a device comprising an electrochemical energy conversion cell according to the present invention are provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for improved conversion of the chemical energy of a reaction into electrical energy. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.